Goblin Giant
The Goblin Giant is a Brawler from clash royale, he carries two spear goblins on his back who will throws spears at their enemies and they will continue to fight when the Goblin giant is defeated. He is a very high health melee brawler that he uses his fist to punch people and he can also be a ranged brawler because of the two spear goblins on his back who will throw spears at people, his super causes him to dash and kick enemies like a football, and when he is defeated the two spear goblins from his back will descends and fight. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Fast) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Long (Upper Bound)) Main Attack Reload: (Very Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Normal) Attack 1: Goblant Punch His uses his first to punch opponents which inflicts heavy damage. He also has an ability to uses up three of his punches in a short burst which allows him to deal insane damage in a very short time (just think of 720 damage dealt in less than 0.5 seconds) with his alternating right and left fist punches. The name Goblant Punch combines the term Goblin and Giant together since he has both of these characteristics thus it makes sense. *Base damage: 240 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Reload time: 0.8 seconds Attack 2: Spears from the back In this attack, instead of him attacking, the two spear goblins will throw one spear each at the same which will inflict damage to opponents hit by it and both spears will travel in the same direction. The player can choose to launch the spears straight which will damage opponents in its way or lobbed that the spears can travel over walls but will only damage on its landing destination, the throwing mode can be toggled by pressing the "throwing mode button". The goblins on his back are safe from any attack until he is defeated, like in clash royale game. The punching attack and the spear attack shares the same ammo slots and has the same reload time. The differences of this game and in clash royale is that in this game the spear goblins does not automatically attacks the enemies, instead the player aims where the spear goblins throws at and these are the two reason: the first reason is since real players knows better how to aim shots at moving enemies and AI will often miss and the second reason is that it will be too OP if the attack ammo of the Goblin giant and spear goblins were independent which means that they will throw non stop yet the Goblin giant can attack at the same time which means there are too many spears to avoid as well as his punches. *Base damage: 80 *Range: 8 tiles *Reload time: 0.8 seconds Health Base Health: 1300 (goblin giant), 800 (spear goblins) Super: Football kick! When he uses his super, he will dash up to 5 tiles to the direction you directed him to and if there is an opponent (or wall) in his way he will kick the opponent hard and send him/her flying through, if not he will do the same kick when he dashed for the 5 tiles. His kick is very powerful, kicking the opponent like a ball which will cause him/her to fly like a ball (straight line) for 8 tiles which if he/she its their own teammate will "flying" their teammate will take damage as well as the knockback and will destroy regular walls + bushes and will bounces off the edge walls. He will not kick game objective items like elixir boxes but he will kick enemy game objective items like the safe and the ike. Special: Spear Goblins Charge!!! As the quote mentioned when he is defeated the two spear goblins form his backpack and they will automatically pursuit the nearest opponent and when he is in line of sight to his targeted opponent, he then throws spear at them (no lobbed option here). The spear goblins will continue to fight (until they are defeated) even after the Goblin Giant is respawned with two more spear goblins on his back. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Heavy Brawlers